Wonderlands collide
by MaceMortar
Summary: Alice has returned to Wonderland, but to where, exactly? Why, none other than the Mysterious Library, home to a strange librarian. To add to her predicament, this Wonderland isn't the one she's come to know and love with a destructive Mad Hatter on her tail. Now Alice must recruit the help of the librarian and his friends while hiding from Hatter and finding the Library's secret


**Authors' Note: IMFBR: Hello one and all! Welcome to the first ever joint **

**story between MaceMortar and Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses! :D When you go to **

**review our story, be gentle and don't flame us. And I'm sure you'll notice two **

**distinctly different writing styles so bear with us.**

**MM: Hello! not only is this our first joint story , but its also my first. I thank my partner Frosty in helping me with this story! ENJOY. And if you don't leave a polite review telling me and my partner any suggestions that would improve the story !**

**Disclaimer: Do either of us need to say it? Fine. Neither Icy Metal **

**and Frost Blue Roses or MaceMortar owns "Alice in Wonderland". We only own our **

**respective OCs.**

**With that said LEAVE US A REVIEW! LEAVE US A REVIEW! LEAVE US A REVIEW! please?**

Chapter One: Misplaced in Wonderland

Sitting on the steps leading to her school, a young blonde woman glanced

around the lawn watching as other teens mingled as she waited for her parents to

arrive and get her. The blonde sighed, sparing a glance at her watch and jumped

when a voice asked, "What's up?"

Looking up to find herself gazing into a young man's face, she blushed,

noting their close proximity and responded, "Recovering from the scare you gave

me. Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sorry about that." Though it was evident he really wasn't. The young man

grinned, shoving a few strands of ebony colored hair out of his eyes. "I'm

Brian."

"Alice," she answered, getting up from her place on the steps to heed the

calls of her parents as they pulled into the lot to pick her up. "Well, that's

my ride. I'll see you around, Brian," Alice said gathering up her bag before

heading off to the car and getting in, all too aware of Brian's emerald gaze on

her until they were no longer in his line of sight.

"So... who was that?" Alice's mother, Helen, asked, turning around slightly

to look at her daughter.

"Just a guy I met. It's no big deal," she answered, reaching in her bag to

grab something to distract her until they arrived home.

OoOoO

"Hey, Brian, did you find her?"

Looking up at the question, the ebony haired young man smiled an almost

insane smile. "If you mean did I find Alice, I did. Damn, she's hot. You

should've seen her, Jack," Brian replied eagerly and closed his eyes, possibly

looking over the mental picture he took of her from earlier that day during

class.

Jack looked a little skeptical of his friend's response. "How can you be sure

it's her? I've met six other Alices in this school today! What's makes you so

sure you found the right one?" the brunette asked, cocking his head to the side

as he appraised his companion.

PBrian's eyes opened again, this time, his green eyes holding a fury that made

anyone who saw him flinch as he turned to regard his friend. "Because I know,

okay?! It's her," he said sharply before taking a deep breath to compose

himself. "Let's just focus on the task at hand and get her while we still can."

Pushing himself onto his feet, Brian straightened out his leather jacket and

pulled it tighter around him as he began his trek out into the parking lot and

onto the sidewalk on the opposite side of the road with Jack mot too far behind

him.

"Come on, Jack. We've got work to do."

OoOoO(Wonderland)OoOoO

Pausing his task of reading through a particularly large book, the young man

frowned slightly, sensing something out of the ordinary. "How odd," he murmured,

"someone appears to be wanting so make trouble for me yet again." The Librarian

rose from his seat at the desk and strode to a nearby shelf and picked a

considerably smaller nook from the vast selection, skimming over the words the

book contained before summoning a sharply dressed White Rabbit from its pages.

"What news have you for me?" the young man asked, dark green eyes boring into

the poor creature's own ruby ones as he waited for a response.

It was a few moments later the creature began changing again, but this time

into a man of around twenty years of age but the white hair, rabbit ears and

blood red eyes remained the same. "The Hatter and Hare have disappeared. From

what I gathered from the Dormouse, the Hatter got tired of waiting for Alice to

return and decided to go and bring her back to Wonderland themselves. What's

worse, I believe they may or may not have unwittingly figured how to enter other

Wonderlands and are on a crash course with Alice as we speak. They're not going

to stop until they found her and bring her back," the rabbit-man said finally,

wincing when the Librarian's already cold gaze got colder and an icy fire could

plainly be seen burning in his eyes.

"What?! How could you let this happen?! This could upset the already delicate

balance in Wonderland, no matter what version of it those bastards came from!"

the Librarian roared, turning back to the shelves and spent some time tearing

books from shelves and looking at them before throwing them over his shoulder

and continued like this until he found the book he was looking for. Taking it

back to his desk he set the old book down and opened it, careful not to damage

the already worn pages of the ancient and skimmed the pages until he came to the

one he was looking for. This didn't help the irate teen's mood in the slightest

at what he found within the book's pages. The book was to him as the Oraculum

was to Underland in terms of showing him things the other books couldn't. The

particular page he gazed upon only pissed him off more than he was when White

informed him of the Mad Hatter and March Hare's absence from their respective

Wonderland. Indeed, as White predicted, the Hatter and Hare had found their way

into another Wonderland, or rather, Aboveland, as Wonderlandians called it and

the image moved, a signal to the Librarian and White that it was either

happening now or soon will be.

"Damn it to hell!" the Librarian shouted, slamming a fist into the table.

"What is it?" the White Rabbit asked after a few moments of watching the

young man take his anger our bon the table and the book he was previously

reading by slamming his fists into it and swore loudly in his fury.

"It's as you predicted; the bastards found their way into parallel

Wonderlands, albeit, unknowingly. They already made contact with Alice and

they're heading in to get her. I'm charging you with making sure they don't

being her to their Wonderland! Understood?"

"Very much so, Librarian."

The raven headed youth offered a sort of half smile in satisfaction. "Good.

Now, off you go. You will do everything in your power to keep her out of their

grasp. This Hatter is particularly unstable and clings to his Alice like a small

child one moment and abuses her the next. I would very much like it if you could

get the Hatter and Jack to follow you back to their own Wonderland through a

Looking Glass I will get to divert to their home if you succeed in this task,"

he said, before looking back down to the book before him, clearly done with the

conversation with the rabbit-man hybrid.

"And what will I do if I can't get them to follow me back?" White asked.

Taking a moment to shove a piece of hair out of his eye, the Librarian

replied, "If you can't get them to leave with you, then it would be safer to

bring Alice here and let them follow her. If this Hatter is desperate enough to

reach Alice, he'll come of his own accord. Once Alice is here, we will hide her

within the pages of another Wonderland until we can capture Hatter and Jack and get them back in their proper place."

"I'll try my best," White said, turning to disappear into the book he came

from, pausing when the Librarian muttered, "Of course you will because I will be

watching not only Hatter and Jack's progress but yours as well to make sure

things go according to plan."

With that, White disappeared into his story. He was in no way hesitant to leave the pressence of the frightening Librarian. It suprised him how one so young could be so old in knowledge and respect. Unfortunetly, White had a bigger problem then his fear of the powerful Librarian, he now had to stop a kidnapping, then kidnap ,or as the librarian put it retrieve, Alice.

"why do I always get called up to be the lackey? why not get Tweedle Dum or Tweedle Dee, they'd be better at such a task as this " White murmured to himself, transporting himself into Alice's bedroom through a Looking Glass.

OoOoO(Aboveland)OoOoO

Brian walked towards Alice's home , unaware that his partners double had already beaten him to the punch. March Hare followed behind him, having a small connection with his alternate self, he felt a strange feeling as if he were scared of someone. He himself feared no one but the hatter , but this fear was not of insane craftsman. Unknown to either they were both bieng monitored by the young man of the library.

Brian stood outside the house " Finally ! Alice shall return to Wonderland, and no longer must I await my companion , because she shall always be there with me !" he hopped up and down giddily, an insane and disturbed glean in his happy eyes.

"what if shes not ready to return? you know as well as I do that we must keep balance, it is already bad that we're here in Aboveland" March Hare says gingerly, as to not upset his unstable friend.

Brian's eyes twitched, his emerald eyes turned a murky and dark green in response to his anger. "I say its time! She is my companion, and I will decide when its time for her to return to her true home" Brian snapped, the fury behind his eyes was a startling change from there look moments ago

"Yes Hatter, it was just a precautionary warning. You know I wish for her return as much as you " March says flinching and backing away

"well then friend, shall we retrieve ourselves an Alice?" Brian smiled his anger automatically gone at the thought of his friend sharing his enjoyment of their ocaisonal companion. Without another word Brian kicked in the door , and he and his friend entered the house.

OoOoO(wonderland, the library)OoOoO

The Librarian watched this scene with an unamused icy glare "Well White is in position to intercept these two trouble makers, everything is going according to the pages " He murmured as his eyes looked back down at the small paper-back novel in his hand.

"although its sad the story doesnt end soon " He said to himself


End file.
